


A little more special than a normal hangout

by Kokoskwark



Series: Adventures of the floorm8z [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (you can also read the tags of part 1), Complimenting, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, and cuddling, ill give a short summary of part 1 in the notes, its really only just cuteness and fluff, lots of giggling too, so much complimenting, this is a part 2 but you can read it separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark
Summary: Part 2 of Adventures of the floorm8z (but can be read separately) - A week after their '8 night' it's time for 'd8 night' again, and since the rest of Jeongin and Felixs friends go on dates, they are 'forced' to hang out too (which they absolutely don't mind). Is it a date too or not?Or, 5k of me mindlessly trying to write jeonglix fluff.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Adventures of the floorm8z [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A little more special than a normal hangout

**Author's Note:**

> The chat names:  
> chrispy chicken = Bang Chan  
> monhi swag = Lee Minho  
> binkipinki = Seo Changbin  
> son long legs = Hwang Hyunjin  
> jeekies n jeggings = Han Jisung  
> fissa felix = Lee Felix (his name is a pun in dutch, fissa means party and there was this guy at my school who called himself fissa felix)  
> sueng = Kim Seungmin  
> but like a foxY = Yang Jeongin (pls listen to push & pull from KARD)
> 
> Also for the people who didn't read part 1, the roommates are seungin, hyunlix, chanbin and minsung  
> and 'd8 night' is a thing they made up for minbin to do every other week when they were fake dating, but it stuck.  
> I hope that's all you need to get it, so enjoy!

**sk8erz #skootlyfe**

**jeekies n jeggings :** its d8 nightttt whoooppp!!!

**son long legs :** finally!!!

 **son long legs :** minnie i cant wait <3

**sueng :** same <3

**but like a foxY :** you say as if you arent clingin 2 eachother every sec

**son long legs :** but d8 night is the opportunity to b xtra romantic!

 **son long legs :** i mean we r having a dinner picnic in the park!!

 **son long legs :** whats evryone else doing again?

 **son long legs :** smtimes i dont listen bc im so enchanted by min 

**sueng :** <3

**but like a foxY :** gross

**fissa felix :** cute :)

**chrispy chicken :** we r just watching movies again :)

**jeekies n jeggings :** ye i dont wanna go out

**monhi swag :** im taking bin out to daaannccceeee

**binkipinki :** he wants 2 embarass me

**monhi swag :** u let me :)

 **monhi swag :** n u said it didnt matter what wed do and i could choose

**sueng :** like he always does n then he complains

**binkipinki :** :(

**monhi swag :** cme fight then sueng

**sueng :** ill do it

**chrispy chicken :** guuyysssssssss

**jeekies n jeggings :** dont u 2 want to look pretty 4 ur date?

 **jeekies n jeggings :** postpone the fight

**chrispy chicken :** pls cancel it

**jeekies n jeggings :** anwya what r innie n flixie doin?

**monhi swag :** is urs a d8 too?

**fissa felix :** we r just going to hang out n maybe play some games :D

**but like a foxY :** ye :)

**monhi swag :** is that @ my q innie?

**fissa felix :** well its d8 night so ig it is!

**monhi swag :** 👀👀👀👀

**sueng :** oh innie i didnt hear about this??

**son long legs :** me neither???

**fissa felix :** it was just decided!

 **fissa felix :** right innie?

**but like a foxY :** ye well dab on evryone w/ our d8 

**jeekies n jeggings :** no way man

**monhi swag :** its on

**but like a foxY :** we already won by default bc we have flixie

**fissa felix :** no bc we have innie!!!!!!

**monhi swag :** dare i say

 **monhi swag :** whipped?

**but like a foxY :** dont copy me

 **but like a foxY :** its always u huh minho

**monhi swag :** oh shit gotta run

**but like a foxY :** n 2 times already today?

 **but like a foxY :** ur dead

 **but like a foxY :** srry bin d8 is off

**binkipinki :** nooooooooo minhoooooooooooooooo

**sueng :** f

**monhi swag :** come save me bin

**jeekies n jeggings :** f

**binkipinki :** im scared

**chrispy chicken :** ur not serious right innie

**fissa felix :** ofc not innie is an angel uwu

**binkipinki :** a sometimes scary angel

**sueng :** i think u know a different innie than we do lix

**fissa felix :**???

**monhi swag :** no he just has blatant favoritism for fleix

**jeekies n jeggings :** fleix

**but like a foxY :** dont we all

**chrispy chicken :** kinda but also 4 u innie

**but like a foxY :** see? we win 

**sueng :** anyway

 **sueng :** im going to pick up jinnie 4 our date

**son long legs :** c u in like 1 min <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**sueng :** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**jeekies n jeggings :** channie u coming over here this time?

**chrispy chicken :** sure

**monhi swag :** bin r u ready?

**binkipinki :** no not yetttt

**monhi swag :** quick! we need 2 run b4 innie gets me

**binkipinki :** im doin g my bes t

**fissa felix :** have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**jeekies n jeggings :** yeyeyeeeeeeee!!!

**son long legs :** u 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**but like a foxY :** ur not rid of me yet minho

**monhi swag :** hhhhh

 **monhi swag :** haavveee ffunnn yaall!!!!!!!

**fissa felix :** u can come over already 2 innie 

**fissa felix :** ive made dinner :)

**monhi swag :** how romantic

**but like a foxY :** bin u slowpoke r u ready yet??

**binkipinki :** yesyesyeys im ready

**monhi swag :** byyeeeeee

**fissa felix :** byebye!

* * *

Jeongins heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. Why did he feel so nervous for this? He was just hanging out with Felix, no big deal, right? Maybe he was nervous because Felix had called it a date, _but that was a joke, right? That was only because we call it date night._

Even though Jeongin told himself this, he couldn’t shake the nerves. Maybe he did have a bit of a favoritism towards the freckled boy, but as he had said, who wouldn’t? Felix was literally an angel who didn’t deserve to be teased like the others because he wasn’t as confident in himself as the rest was. Because of all the troubles with the rest of his friends who lived on this floor Jeongin hadn’t had time at all to think about his own feelings, _whatever they might exactly be._

Before he could think anything else, he had already arrived at the door of Hyunjin and Felixs room. _Damn that short distance,_ he thought and let out a breath before knocking.

Felix opened with a bright smile that immediately put Jeongin at ease, and he could return the smile just as much. 

“Come in, Innie!” The freckled boy smiled. “I’ve made some pasta, it’s not too fancy or something but when Hyunjin was preparing for his date night I got the feeling that I should do something as well, so I cooked!”

Felix pointed to the two plates on the table, both filled with the pasta dish he had prepared.

“Wow, you’re really an angel, huh?” _Oh, okay, I said that out loud._

“Aww, Innie!” Felix gave him a big hug and nuzzled his cheek against Jeongins, making Jeongins face heat up. 

“Oh sorry, you don’t really like hugs and skinship that much, right?” The older moved away from Jeongin, who wasn’t really happy with the loss.

“Ah— well, I’m just ticklish, so yeah, usually I don’t like it, no…” Jeongin explained. “But if you do it I don’t really mind it, I know you know when to stop, so it’s fine— but don’t tell the rest!”

Felix laughed and nodded, cheeks colored a light pink. “Oh wow, I think the rest knows when to stop too, but I won’t tell them if you don’t want to.” He gave another hug. “Hmm. I like hugging you, but let’s go eat before it gets cold.”

Jeongin smiled and followed his friend to the table to eat dinner. 

  
  


“As expected, you make good food!” He said with a mouth full of food and involuntarily thought about how it would probably be better than whatever Jisung and Chan would be ordering, which reminded him of the fact that this was kind of a date maybe?

“You like it? Yay! I thought, ‘hmm, I have to make it a _little_ special since it’s date night’, but I didn’t have much time because I realized too late.” Felix chuckled in between bites. 

_He said ‘date’ does that mean he thinks it’s a date? No wait, he said ‘date night’..._

Jeongin was maybe kind of overthinking things, so he just smiled and focused on his food again.

  
  


“Let me take your plate, sir.” Felix bowed after they were done, making both of them snicker. “I’ll quickly throw these in the sink and we’ll do the dishes tomorrow.”

“Nah, I’ll help.” Jeongin said. “Then I have at least done _something_ instead of you carrying this whole date— night.”

“I only cooked! It’s not that much, but if you insist…” 

“I do. I’ll wash since you know where to put everything.” Jeongin said and walked over to the sink.

He poured a shit load of dish soap in a tub in the sink and opened the hot water tab. 

“Damn, how much did you put in there?” Felix laughed as he saw the tub overflow with bubbles.

“Not enough, but I guess I’ll work with it.” Jeongin grinned and started washing the dishes with Felixs lovely laughter as his background music.

“You know,” Felix began after a while. “You guys always call me the angel, but I think _you_ actually are.”

“What?” Jeongin looked with wide eyes towards his friend who was already looking at him with a warm smile and something sparkling in his eyes. Jeongin felt his cheeks heat up, _how long_ _had he been looking already?_ “Why?”

“Lots of reasons, but for one, the only thing I do is cook something and you already feel like you have to do something in return.” Felix answered, the smile still painted on his face. “And you’re just always sweet to everyone, because even though you tease them— not me— you always mean well. And you always light up the room with your smile, making everyone happy, and—”

“ _You_ are the angel, Felix!” Jeongin interrupted, throwing some of the foamed up soap at him. “You’re saying all these nice things, and you always make everyone happy with your smile too! And—”

“But you smile more often!” Felix retorted, throwing foam back. “You’re also cuter!”

“No way! I’m not cute, _you_ are cute!”

“You’re younger and you have dimples!”

“You’re more innocent and you have freckles!”

“Everything you do is cute, even when you tease people!”

“Everything you do is cute because you’re a sunshine!” 

“You are Yang Jeongin! There. I won.” Felix said and booped Jeongin on the nose with a soapy hand.

“But you are Lee Felix Yongbok, I mean, how cute is that name?” Jeongin retorted. “So I win.”

Felix sighed dramatically and pouted. “Why are you so sweet, Innie? And I think I’m going to explode because you’re so sweet and cute.”

“Says you.” Jeongin huffed and pouted as well. “I’m so sweet because it’s you.”

“AAH! Stop itttt!” Felix shook his arm which Jeongin retracted quickly.

“Ew, your hands are soapy.” He said and looked around at the foamy mess they made. “Sorry for making a mess of the room.”

“Eh, it was fun.” Felix shrugged. “And you’ll help clean it up, right?”

“Oh, Lee Felix Yongbok are you now taking advantage of my kindness?” Jeongin teased. “I see you’re not completely free of negative qualities.”

“Of course I’m not!”

“I was joking! You’re still an angel!”

“AAh, Jeongin go help clean up before I kick you out for being too nice!!” Felix laughed and threw the last bit of soapy foam for good measure before starting to clean up.

  
  


“Okay, that’s done. What do you want to do now?” The freckled boy asked after cleaning their mess up. “I had thought maybe play some video games or something, but maybe that’s too boring for date night?”

_Oh shit, he said ‘date night’ again,_ Jeongin gulped. Every time he was starting to forget about the fact that this might or might not be a date, Felix brought it up again.

“Video games are fine, I mean, everything is fine if I do it with you.” _Jesus christ,_ what _are you saying Jeongin?_

“Jeonginnnn!! I swear I will kick you out if don't stop being so nice!" Felix whined, head red from embarrassment, and he enveloped the younger in a tight hug and swayed him. "Why are you being so sweet, Innie? I don't deserve you." 

"Hell yeah you do! _Because_ you deserve it I'm being nice, and because it's true what I say." Jeongin said. 

"Ugh, at this rate I'll really die because of you, Innie!" Felix squeezed him even tighter and rocked him from side to side. 

"Oof, so you'll let— me die?— can't— breath—" 

"That's your own fault for being so sweet!" Felix said and ran away towards his desk to start up his computer. "You can choose which game you want to play!" 

"Hmm, you choose, but don't make it too hard because I'm bad at games." Jeongin answered and grabbed Hyunjins desk chair to sit next to the other. 

"Hmmm…" The older hummed, thinking. Then he swung an arm around Jeongin and placed his head on his shoulder. "We could also just cuddle like the rest is probably doing. I'm pretty tired from this week." 

That caught the younger off guard, but then he remembered that Felix liked cuddling and skinship almost as much as his roommate did, _and_ Jeongin had admitted earlier he didn't mind it when Felix hugged him. _He'd do this with anyone else,_ Jeongin told himself. 

"Innie?" Felixs head perked up and he looked at Jeongin with his pretty eyes. From this close Jeongin could admire the others freckles even more, and when Felix smiled, Jeongin realized he had been smiling as well. "I don't know why you're not answering or why you're smiling, but you’re too cute to be real.” 

“Ah— sorry.” Jeongin did his best to hide his embarrassment. “We can do whatever you want.” He just blurted out, but Felixs smile as he took his hand with his tiny one to drag him towards his bed was worth it.

“Okay then, cuddling it is!” The freckled boy jumped on his bed and trapped Jeongin between his arms, nuzzling his nose into Jeongins hair. _Wow he’s really in a cuddly mood, huh?_

Then he felt the older grab his hands and intertwine their fingers and when they both sighed in content they were caught in a giggling fit.

“Tiny hands!” Jeongin teased as he always did, Felixs fingers were about a digit of Jeongins fingers smaller than his and it always made for a funny look. He loved Felixs tiny hands.

They played with each others hands for a while and Jeongin felt himself completely relax for the first time in a while. He looked up at Felix and saw that he was already looking at him again, with that same smile and that same sparkle in his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile even more than he was already doing. After a while his neck started to ache, so Jeongin just focused on the way Felix was playing with his hands and was burying his face in his hair from time to time and the nice feelings it gave.

  
  


“Do you wanna play truth or dare?” Felix said after a while.

_What_ — How many times was this boy going to catch Jeongin off guard this evening. Jeongin looked up with a questioning expression.

“I mean, then we’ll still be playing a game, one you like, right?” The older continued. “And I was thinking about when we played it last week with the rest.”

_When I gave you a kiss on the cheek…_ Jeongin thought, although that was by far the least eventful dare they had done. He wondered if that was what Felix was thinking about too.

“Uhm, sure, we can do that.” Jeongin let go of the tiny hands to sit right up again and face his friend. “Do you want to start?”

“Sure, uhm, truth or dare?” 

Jeongin pondered what he should do for a moment. _Should I start of light and go with truth or should I do dare because of last week?_

“Uh, let’s go with truth for the first one.” He decided to play it safe first, although he knew Felix would never make him uncomfortable with any dare.

“Not going for the spicy?” Felix teased and chuckled. “Ah, it’s not like I know any spicy dares though. Anyway— uhm, why do you never tease me like you tease the rest?”

“Hmm? Oh, easy, same reason as the rest has, because you’re a pure angel and only deserve good things.” Jeongin answered simply. “And because you sometimes unnecessarily put yourself down, so we don’t want to amplify that. As I said, you don’t have any negative qualities, every teasable quality you have is cute so.”

“Innie!! You can’t lie! This is truth or dare!” Felix grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“I’m not lying! It’s the truth, Felix, accept it!” Jeongin retorted in a faux offended manner and he got tackled by the other in a hug.

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked that question…” He mumbled into Jeongins chest and Jeongin fondly carded a hand through the olders hair.

“No I thought it was a good question.” He smiled. “Now my— your turn? Whatever, Lixie, truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” The other mumbled again.

Then a dangerous question popped up in Jeongins head. _Do you see this as a date?_ Gosh, did he dare to ask that? He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. _Okay, I guess we’re not asking that._

“Uhm, what is your favorite part about yourself?” He decided on letting— well, more _forcing_ Felix to see how amazing he was. 

“What? Gosh, Innie, I _will_ explode.” Felix looked up at him with a red face. “Uhm… My favorite part about myself is the part whichever makes you guys smile.”

“Oh my god that is the most angel-y answer you can give!” Jeongin exclaimed and pushed Felix up to grab his cheeks, his big hands almost engulfing Felixs small face. “Angel! Angel! Angel!”

Felix scrunched his face up in protest and grabbed Jeongins face in return. “Stop it!”

“Never!”

“Or else— else— uhm, else I’ll give you a kiss!” Felix threatened.

Again, Jeongin was caught off guard. _Give a kiss? Where..? Jeongin! He means cheeks of course, dumbass._

“Try me.” He challenged in a surge of confidence, not wanting to give in.

Felix seemed a little startled at Jeongins confidence, but soon regained himself and moved one of his hands that were on Jeongins cheeks back to give himself room to lean in to give a kiss on Jeongins cheek. The way Felixs small hand was on the back of his head, and the other small hand was still on his cheek, providing counterforce to keep Jeongins head in place while he pressed a kiss on his other cheek, made Jeongins head spin. The kiss left behind a nice tingling feeling, and they both giggled at themselves. 

It probably wasn’t as special as Jeongins mind and body had made it feel, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek, but whatever, let Jeongin enjoy it.

“Oh my gosh, did the one and only Yang Jeongin let me give him a kiss?!” Felix gasped. “Am I dreaming? Dimple!” He poked Jeongins dimple with a tiny finger and giggled again. 

_It’s more like_ I’m _dreaming._

“A—Anyway, you don’t give gross wet kisses like Jisung does.” Jeongin stuttered. “Your turn with asking again!”

* * *

“Okay, truth or dare, Innie?” 

_Please pick dare, please pick dare,_ Felix thought. After kissing Jeongin on the cheek just now, Felix wanted to do it again, but now on his dimple because as he had moved away from the kiss he had felt Jeongins dimple appear. He loved Jeongins dimples.

“Dare, let’s go!”

“Yes!— I mean, uhm, okay.” _Nice one, Felix. Smooth._ “Uhm…” He pretended to think for a moment more to hide his blunder. “Let me give your dimple a kiss.”

Jeongins eyes widened and a pink glow spread over his cheeks.

“Uhm— I just wondered how it would feel! But if you don’t want it— I mean, I should know when to stop as you said—”

“No, it— it’s okay.” Jeongin stopped him. “It’s a dare and as long as you don’t give wet kisses I’m fine. You can do the other cheek.”

The younger turned his other cheek to Felix and made a ‘:]’ face to make his dimples come out. Felix couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at his lips as he moved closer to Jeongins cheek. _Come on Felix! You can’t do it if you’re smiling!_

Still, he giggled against Jeongins cheek, making the other giggle as well and jerk away. _Oops, that probably tickled._

“Sorry! Sorry! Another try.” Felix apologized and took a deep breath before coming close again and now placing a proper kiss to Jeongins dimple. It felt funny, but Felix liked it.

“Is that really enjoyable? Kissing someones dimple?” Jeongin asked, he looked embarrassed, but he was also laughing, at Felixs smile probably. 

Felix nodded eagerly. “Everything about your dimples is enjoyable.”

This made Jeongin burst out in laughter and it was a sight that Felix absolutely loved to see. It was really nice to be able to relax with the younger after a week of classes, especially now that their friends’ problems and worries were solved and Felix didn’t have to think about helping Hyunjin with his feelings, or worry about if Changbin was okay. His mind was at rest, only occupied with admiring the way Jeongin clapped his hands while he laughed.

“Okay, weirdo, truth or dare?” Jeongin snickered. 

Felix was feeling confident because of Jeongins cuteness so he picked dare.

“Oh, now we’re going spicy? Let me think.” The younger smirked and looked up with a thoughtful expression. “I dare you to call Channie.”

Felix gasped. "While he’s on a date?”

“Yeah, I bet it’ll be funny!”

Felix sighed and relented, getting out his phone to dial Chans number. It rang a few times before he picked.

_“Felix? Is everything okay?”_ Chans voice sounded slightly strained and he seemed to be breathing slightly heavy?

“Jeongin dared me to call you.” He just answered. “How’s your date going?”

_“Typical Innie!”_ Jisung sounded this time with a breathy laugh. _“I would say damn you for interrupting our kiss, but it’s also kinda funny haha!”_

_“Yeah, heh.”_ Chan awkwardly laughed too. _“Anyway, we’re having fun, you too? Playing truth or dare?”_

“Yeah we are!” Jeongin yelled. 

“And Innie is being too damn cute so I almost died twenty times!” Felix added. “During the whole date night, not only during truth or dare.”

_“He’s the cutest, huh? Well_ — _Channie you’re up there too so don’t be jealous_ — _It’s true! Anyway_ — _Have any spicy dares to tell?”_

“This weirdo dared me to let him kiss my dimple!” Jeongin laughed. “And he enjoyed it!”

_“Really? Hahaha! Wait_ — _Felix is it really that good? Channie smile for me, I want to try too!! Come on, don’t be embarrassed!”_

Felix and Jeongin laughed at the noises that arose from the other side of the call, Jisung screaming at Chan to smile and Chan whimpering and laughing in embarrassment, then a loud smooching noise was heard and more laughing.

_“You’re right Felix! It_ is _nice! Thanks for the tip! Is there anything else to tell or can we go back to watching but not really watching this movie?”_

“No, go back to being gross! Bye!” Jeongin grinned and waved at the phone, _how cute._

_“Bye Innie, bye Lixie! You two have fun with your_ date _too!!”_

“Bye!”

With that, they hung up and snickered at each other. _Okay, maybe this dare was fun._

“Now Innie again, truth or dare?” Felix asked.

It seemed like Jeongin was a little lost in thought as he didn’t react to Felixs question. Felix waved his hand in front of the others face to get his attention.

“Innie? Truth or dare?”

“Sorry! I’ll go with dare.”

Felix laughed at Jeongins cute way of being startled, he wondered what he was thinking about just now. _Maybe he was just zoning out, wondering what was fun about kissing someones dimple?_

“Ah, uhm…” He thought for a second about which dare he should ask, but not really anything was coming to mind except for the thing he asked last time, which was to give someone a kiss, but he was the only one in the room. _Well, it’s not like Jeongin didn’t pick me to give a kiss last time._ “I’m not really good at thinking of dares so I’ll just do what I did last week? Uhm, I dare you to give someone a kiss? If you want— I can also think of something else.”

The younger snorted and smiled. “Felix! This isn’t how you play truth or dare! You’re too nice! Dare me something with confidence!”

“But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable!” Felix defended.

“I don’t think you’re capable of daring me something that makes me uncomfortable— I don’t think you’re capable of making me uncomfortable in _any_ way for that matter.” Jeongin shot back. _Why is he being like this?_

“Don’t say such things, Innie! What if I do it one time accidentally and you don’t say anything to me because you _think_ it doesn’t make you uncomfortable because it’s me but in reality it _does_ and then you realize later and then you’re too afraid to say anything and—”

“Felix!” Jeongin interrupted him, laughing. “Okay, okay. _Maybe_ you’re capable of _possibly_ one time _accidentally_ making me uncomfortable, and I’ll say it when you do. You know I say it when things make me uncomfortable, even when something doesn’t make me uncomfortable I say it makes me uncomfortable.”

Felix snorted at that, forgetting his panic of just now. Jeongins smile could make anyone forget all their worries.

“Now dare me something with confidence!”

“Okay! I dare you to give someone a kiss!” Felix almost yelled, trying to sound confident.

“Y’all are obsessed with kisses, huh?” Jeongin snickered, but his cheeks seemed a little red. “But you get a free pass, so here we go.”

The younger leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on Felixs cheek, and Felix felt him smiling into it a little. Somehow a wide smile tugged at his lips and something fluttered in his chest. Jeongins happiness was just infectious. 

Felix couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other and hug him. 

"Wh—" Jeongin seemed surprised and let them fall onto the bed. 

"You're just cute." Felix said for the thousandth time this night. 

"Okay." The younger chuckled. "It's my turn to ask, right? Well, truth or dare?" 

"Hmmm… Truth." Felix didn't feel like moving now that he was hugging Jeongin. 

"Okay, uhm…" Jeongin trailed off, thinking. 

It was silent for a while and Felixs eyes were almost falling shut in comfort with how he lied on top of the younger. _Yeah, I think I could fall asleep like this… Innie is comfortable—_

"Do you see this as a date?" 

"What?" Felix asked more out of surprise than that he didn't hear the question. 

"Do you see this as a date?" Jeongin repeated, more softly this time. 

Felix looked up at his friend, who quickly looked away. He sat up, still looking at Jeongin with wide eyes. His mind was malfunctioning a little. _Where did this question come from? Does Jeongin see this as a date?_

"I mean, this is date night, so I guess I would call it a date?" Felix hesitantly began, he honestly didn't know what to say. 

"Yes, you've called this a date night several times, but— but do you _see_ this as a date?" Jeongin stuttered softly, still not looking at him. 

_Do I see this as a date? That's a good question._ For some reason Felixs heart was pounding rapidly. 

"Uhm… Well— I have to say the truth, right? Honestly I hadn't thought about it in particular." He just said. "I didn't explicitly think this is a date? I just thought about this as hanging out with you on date night, so— I guess I see this as a little more special than a normal hangout, but not with a particular name? If that makes sense?"

Jeongin nodded slowly. "Okay." 

"Sorry for the bad answer." 

"Felix…" The younger turned to him again, alternating his gaze between Felixs eyes and his own hands. "You were honest so it was a good answer, and it made sense, because, yeah, I think I see this the, uhm same way? At least— not a normal hangout, but, uhm, something more special, whatever it might mean." 

That made Felix smile. Jeongin felt the same way, whatever it might be. Although, as the evening had progressed, Felix had come closer and closer to putting a name to whatever he was feeling. He had also discovered that the feeling wasn't new, he just never really thought about it that much before tonight. 

Felix silently thanked fate or whatever for bringing them to spend this date night together, and he realized that maybe not because it was date night that it was a little more special, but because he was with Jeongin. _Wow, lots of realizations tonight._

He hugged his friend again, just because he wanted to, and asked Jeongin 'truth or dare' again. 

"Truth." He answered, lying in the same position as when he had asked his question. 

"What do you think it means?" 

"Hmm? What do I think what means?" 

Felix looked up at Jeongin and was hit by a deja vu for a moment, but now Jeongin was looking back. 

"That this is a little more special than a normal hangout." 

"Oh." Jeongin looked away and smiled. It was the smile he always had when he was a little embarrassed or feeling awkward. "Uhm, well, I think I know what it means for me. I'm not sure what it means for you." 

"Tell me." Felix said and let go of Jeongins waist to sit up and grab his hands. Lots of deja vus with slight differences were happening. 

"For me it means…. uhm, that I really like you." Shy Jeongin was cute too. "For you, uhm, because it's date night?" 

"Wrong." Felix fondly smiled, massaging the others hands, but feeling shy himself too. "It's because it's with you, so I guess we have the same reason again?" 

Jeongin looked at him with a surprised expression. "You feel… the same?" 

"I think so, yeah." Felix nodded and leaned closer to the shyly smiling boy, feeling a smile tug at his lips as well. 

He nuzzled their noses together, eliciting giggles from the both of them. That gave Felix the courage to give Jeongin a small kiss near his mouth. The younger squeaked softly at it, but then he smiled widely, and not an uncomfortable smile, but a happy one, one that Felix could look at for an eternity. 

He noticed that Jeongin was looking at his lips now, smile faltering a little, and Felix involuntarily licked them, feeling his face heat up and his heart rate pick up. _Is he going to kiss me?_

He wanted to tell him he could, but no sound came out, so he just moved closer until he could feel Jeongins breath on his skin. They stayed like that for a moment, so Felix looked up and their eyes met. Felix couldn't help but smile, Jeongin always seemed to have that effect, and he saw Jeongins eyes scrunch up too. Then the younger looked away and something in his eyes changed before he focused his look on Felixs lips again.

When Jeongin slowly closed his eyes, Felix didn't have much time to react before he already felt the others lips lightly on his own. He just has the mind to close his eyes as well and try to relax, but before he could kiss back, Jeongin already moved away. 

The younger wore an insecure smile now, and Felix did his best to give a reassuring one back before he cupped Jeongins cheeks and connected their lips again briefly. He felt Jeongin smile into it, making him do the same, and causing them to burst out into giggles after. Before they could say anything, Jeongins phone buzzed. He sighed and didn't make any moves to look at it. 

"Aren't you going to look?" Felix asked. 

"It's interrupting us." Jeongin huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Just look, Innie!" Felix laughed and handed the phone to him.

"Whatever…" The younger pouted and opened his phone. "Ah, Seungmin texted that Hyunjin would sleep over in our room, gross." 

"Innie! Look at the bright side, now you have to sleep over here." Felix sincerely hoped Jeongin wanted to cuddle too. 

"Okay, yeah, that's right, now I'm thankful." Jeongin smiled. "You bring out the best in me, Lixie." 

"Ah! Stop it!" Felix lightly slapped the other, feeling his face burn. "Now let's go brush our teeth and stuff because I want to cuddle with you— if you want that too." 

"Sure, I’m pretty tired anyway." The younger grinned and skipped after Felix. 

  
  


After that was done, Felix gladly welcomed Jeongin into his arms to spoon in his bed. Jeongin seemed to be tired and it was really cute. 

"I really enjoyed tonight, Innie." Felix whispered, getting comfortable. 

"Me too. We definitely won with our a-little-more-special-than-a-normal-hangout hangout." 

They both laughed at that comment and Felix squeezed the younger. 

"Maybe next time we can make it a date?" 

"I'd like that." Jeongin answered, a smile evident in his tone. 

Felix hummed and felt his eyelids get heavier, Jeongins warmth slowly lulling him to sleep to dream about smiles and dimples and other happy things.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Nuppy97 who commented to that a jeonglix sequel of Adventures of the floorm8z would be nice so here it was!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't really know how to write jeonglix that well??? djkgjdkgn anyway, let me know what you thought!
> 
> If you want, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://kokoskwark.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/kokoskwark?s=09)


End file.
